The embodiments herein relate generally to naval architecture, that is the design of vessels. More particularly, these embodiments focus on personal watercraft.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no efficient vessel to accommodate an activity where two or more participants were trying to paddle in opposite directions on a standup paddleboard (or SUP). Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.